SCP-096-1
by Darkovia843
Summary: This is a story that i had came up with while talking to my friends about SCP containment breach. if it weren't for them i would not have started writing again. thanks guys :)


**Item #:** SCP-096**Object Class:** Euclid**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-096 is to be contained in its cell, airtight steel cube, at all times. Weekly checks for any cracks or holes are mandatory. There is to be absolutely no video surveillance or optical tools of any kind inside SCP-096's cell. Security personnel will use pre-installed pressure sensors and laser detectors to ensure SCP-096's presence inside the cell. Any and all photos, video, or recordings of SCP-096's likeness are strictly forbidden without approval.**Site-213:** A facility outside ████████, State of ███████, United States. Built to contain: SCP-096,173,714,500-1, _-j, 1003, 012 and 035 as well as to serve as a hub for Foundation squads in the area. This area serves as a containment site for several locally-retrieved Safe-class objects, including SCP-1025.

It was a hot Friday; everyone in the room was staring at the young soldier trembling in fear going through severe mental trauma as we showed him a relevantly close looking photo of 096. He shuttered and cried aloud like no other man has done before; it was clear that mentioning the "shy guy" was too much for his sanity at the moment. In this room in site-213 was Dr. Eth , Dr. Vieno his companion consoling the young man. The soldiers name was Alex [CLASSIFIED]; he was a very timid man and always followed orders even if they were from someone who had no rank above his own. He was in his mid 20's and about 5 ft. 10 in. with dark black hair and fairly handsome.

Dr. Eth: okay I know that you are having trouble discussing this situation. But it is absolutely necessary that we capture this being and terminate it as soon as possible in order to protect the civilians of this entire nation.

Alex: I-I don't think I can go through with this sir…

Dr. Vieno: I've noticed you are staring at the ground beneath Dr. Eth's feet as you speak, you don't seem to be the soldier type now are you?

Alex: No sir, you see I was supposed to join this organization to make some cash so I can live on my own and take responsibility…well that's what my father told me when he forced me to sign up…sir…

Dr. Vieno: I see, now we must continue with this very dire problem.

Alex: Yes sir…umm…how should I start?

Dr. Eth: Tell us exactly what happened in the city of [CLASSIFIED] and describe to your best ability what it was you saw.

_It was around 7 pm on Tuesday, my team: me, my good friend Anderson and Brian were told that it was only a search and destroy mission. That we were only going to go in and out of one building to check to see if there were any "terrorists" hidden inside planting explosives. We drove in one of our fastest jeeps into [CLASSIFIED] and stopped in the parking lot of an old run down hospital building. We were authorized to search every room and to go separately in order to cover more ground. It sounded sketchy to me almost immediately but orders are orders, we turned on our coms and entered the front door. The sight was chilling; there was not a thing in place. _

_The lights were broken and flickering; it was so silent, I hadn't realized I was breathing so heavily. I had a hidden feeling that this was anything but a search mission and I should have stuck with my gut…I cleared the right side of the first floor ever so cautiously and there was nothing out of the ordinary other than a few broken walls and missing panels in the ceiling. I brought the courage to continue on to a much higher floor so I could work my way down to my squad. I believe I stopped at the 8th floor and there was something very wrong._

_ I saw mysterious footprints that were larger than an average person, and there were scratch marks along the floor and walls. All across that floor was the splatter of blood and trails leading to nothing as if whomever it was disappeared. As I searched the different parts of that floor I began to hear a faint cry as I made it to the broken elevator shaft, I couldn't quite make out what kind of voice it was so I walked up to the opening and listened in. the sound was coming from below on a lower floor. I almost forgot I had coms to talk with. "Can you guys hear that?" it took a little while before I got a response from Anderson. "We got nothing down here on the 6th floor, where in the hell are you?" I hesitated because no one had heard what I was hearing, but I thought maybe I was just hearing things in the dark. Boy was I wrong…_

_I started to make my way towards the 7th floor and the cries were in fact real, they became clearer and I noticed that they were not just one type of crying. It changed every once in a while and shifted from a grown mans cry to a woman's soft weeping. My hands began to shake and I took smaller and smaller steps as my fear drove inside my head. I noticed the cries became screams of rage varying from teenagers to the elderly and then back to cries; it made the hairs on my neck stand up. When I finally got to the 7th floor, I searched around and this floor was covered in so much blood. I didn't think it would be possible; it was practically painted with blood all around. The noise continued to get louder and louder. Then I ran into Anderson who was standing in a doorway, just standing there, gun down and slightly crouched. I looked over his shoulder and I shuttered at the sight. _

_Whatever it was, it was very pale in tone, almost with no pigment. It was cowering in a fetal position in the middle of the source of all the blood, just crying… We only saw its back and by the look of its figure it was very tall and its arms seemed to stretch longer than its legs with long sharp claws. I didn't even move and yet deep inside my mind I wanted to see what it looked like in the front. I jumped up when Brian grabbed my arm and called out to me._

Alex: Sir…I really don't want to talk about it anymore…if that's okay…

Dr. Eth: Please Alex you have made great progress in your explanation so far, Continue but take your time to finish. I am writing down the necessary procedures to contain or terminate what needs to be kept away from our society.

Alex: Yes…I will sir…

_Anyways as we gathered at the sight, we just stared at this figure for what seemed like forever, just listening to it cry and observed It stirring the large amount of blood it sat on. Brian, who always wanted to be seen as one of the "tough guys" shoved me and Anderson out of the way. "Let's just get this over with and see what we are dealing with" terror flashed in my mind and I quickly grabbed his arm. "I really don't think that is a good idea, we should be careful because I really have a bad feeling about this mission, it doesn't sound right for us to be here alone and separate the search if we are always a team". I was holding back the tears in my eyes as it was clear in my voice I was scared. He called me a pussy and then he pushed my helmet down and tied it there before shoving me under a desk, I couldn't undo the ties very well as he put knots all around my head and being in the darkness and listening to the cries made my heart pound._

_I heard Brian rush in and yelled "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" the cries got worse and I finally got my helmet on correctly. I slowly poked my head in the door and saw that the figure was standing, it towering at about 7 ft. 4 in. and its back was turned to me while the others were on the other side observing its front. Suddenly on the coms our commander yelled out not to look at its face, a few of the others had apparently done so because they quickly changed the direction of their head and began to ask why they shouldn't see its face. The commander didn't bother to respond and told us to abandon the mission immediately. Whatever this was, it obviously was important for us to be sent out as bait. _

_Out of nowhere the humanoid covered its face with its hands and shook its upper body from side to side as its screams and cries became louder and louder until I wanted to rip my ears off. "How is its jaw stretching that far!?" asked Brian "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" I had the sudden thought to get away as fast as possible and I slowly backed up to the wall. The screams were deafening and then for a split second it stopped and rushed at surprising speed towards Brian and grabbed his neck and in one swing of an arm it smashed his head in with a crack and ripped off his ballistic vest and with ease it pulled out his organs as he screamed in agony and told us to open fire. We all shot it, but the damn thing didn't even fucking flinch. We wasted at least a hundred rounds and blasted off its torso revealing a very silvery bone structure and yet, it kept on tearing Brian apart. Then it went after Anderson and jabbed its arm right through his vest and out his backside then with the other arm it split Anderson right in half. It didn't make any sense but Brian and Anderson missing vital organs were still alive and screaming in pain._

_My mind flooded with thoughts and my feet moved for me, I ran as fast as I ever had down each flight of stairs until I was on the streets. The screams of the monster were still noticeable and I was sure it was going to chase after me at any moment. I didn't hesitate and ran to the jeep and drove all the way over here where I was captured and labeled a "traitor" by everyone in the facility. Then they put me in a room and questioned me to no end about the monster._

Dr. Eth: Alright now, everything you have told me sounds about right. But I have one very important question…did you see the face of that creature?

Alex: Uh…no sir…a-at least I don't think that I did…I was too afraid to look and its back was facing towards me the whole time…but I'm sure the others had seen it.

Dr. Eth: Just as I thought. Now listen carefully, the name of this creature is SCP-096 and its origin is unknown. Anyone who views the face of 096 is murdered brutally by the bare hands of the creature. If you manage to see its face you have at least 2-4 minutes of it throwing what we think to be a tantrum before it gains a 6th sense of exactly where you are located Since we know that a person is going to die when viewing 096's face, we have to title them as SCP-096-1 and leave them until their inevitable death from 096 is finished. Afterwards SCP-096 will calm down to its docile state once again and return to the last position it remembers being in.

Alex: I see so my friends…are…dead right?

Dr. Eth: I'm afraid so…I'm terribly sorry that you had to witness that.

Alex: Look I just want to g-

Dr. Vieno: Yes, yes it's all very sad but we must have you go back and bring SCP-096 to the foundation. We need you to go and retrieve one SCP as protection to your own being. Then we will give you a sack to cover 096's face and once you put it on it will follow you if you drag him by the arm almost like you would to a small child.

Alex: Why…? Why would you have me go back to that-THAT HORRIBLE NIGHTMARE!?

Dr. Vieno: I want to send you because you seem to be timid and cautious enough to make sure you do not look at the face of SCP-096. Now answer me, will you go? Once this is done you can go home again and be with your wife again.

Alex: …Uhh…a-alright I'll do it, just so no one else will ever have to witness what I had to that day.

Dr. Eth: Alright then, we have another squad a few rooms over. I'm giving you this Omni key card which allows you access to all the doors in the facility and proves that you are of higher rank to said squad. Keep it safe as its code can open any door requiring a scan. I'm also giving you a tracking chip with a navigator to place on 096 so we know where it is at all times.

Dr. Vieno: Now pay attention boy, the SCP that will help you get the job done must be returned ASAP. The one you need will be SCP-714 which is a jade ring that will prevent temptation to peek at 096 at the cost of your stamina and endurance to run walk etc.

Alex: D-do you promise to make sure I get home to my wife?

Dr. Eth and Dr. Vieno: Of course.

Dr. Eth: I'm giving you 714 for your own protection so there is no worries, we will make sure you see your beloved once again very soon.

Alex wandered about in the large facility and finally found the containment area for 714. It was a simple room with a pedestal and a pillow holding the ring. He picked it up and put it on, it slid on being too loose but then he felt it shrink to fit his finger perfectly. He noticed he wasn't afraid anymore and his mind was clearer. He felt refreshed in thought and as he started to leave the room he was slower than usual. His legs felt weak and his body felt sore, he thought that was the effects that the Dr.'s warned him about. He met with the new squad and introduced himself proudly. The crew had encountered other SCP's that were harmless and didn't know about any of the Euclid level SCP's roaming the world. They were a group of 3. A fairly large man in his late 30's named Jeff who had a long red beard and massive muscle underneath his suit, a small, slim 24 year old jokester named Zack that played on his phone as we spoke about the dangers of 096. And finally, a very serious man named Tyler whose age is unknown and had a large scar that ran from the bottom of his ear to the bridge of his nose. They made their way to a large unmanned RV like storing truck and made the long way to the hospital.

Alex continued to notice his body was weakening so he pulled off the ring and instantly was struck with the fear of what he just got himself into. He put the ring away so he could gather some strength for when he needs to put it back on and he sat there very weary and let his eyelids drift him into sleep. He awoke to Zack crudely drawing a penis on his forehead. The Tyler slapped the back of his head and scolded him about the mission's importance. Alex cleaned his head and they stood on the street outside the building. As they entered Alex noticed it was far too quiet compared to the last time he was there. They made their way up to the 7th floor and stared wide eyed at the sight. Brian and Anderson were lying at the top of the stairs crying and groaning. They must have tried to make their way outside somehow. Alex's mind raced, how can they still be alive! They lacked all necessary organs and blood vessels to live past the first attack let alone sit there for a few days… Jeff Gently Picked them both up and went to the RV to call for help. Zack was in awe at all the blood and went off on his own despite Alex's attempt to keep him near. Tyler stuck with Alex and kept his guard up.

Alex and Tyler walked along the sides of each hallway and stared at the floor as to not look at the face of 096. They heard a shriek from Zack a few halls away and Alex rushed over while screaming "DON'T LOOK AT ITS FACE!" they entered and thankfully SCP-096 was sitting in a corner with its back facing them and he noticed its torso was no longer gone. Tyler started to yell at Zack for disobeying orders as Alex slowly walked over to 096. With each step closer to it, the world got darker and he began to hear multiple whispers of people trying to communicate with him. "Look at it" "stare at its face" "don't you want to see". The voices got more and more repetitive and he actually had the urge to turn it around to see its face. He was standing over it and his temptation almost got to him but his mind flashed for a second and he quickly slapped on the ring and the room became normal.

He put the sack on 096's head and fastened the rope on the neck. Then, he slowly reached over and pricked it with the tracker and began to pull at its arm. It got up and towered over Alex as it followed him as they walked. Alex felt weaker and weaker with every few steps; the ring was really taking loads of energy from his body. Despite having the ring on he still heard whispers in his ear. Alex's eyelids began to droop as they made it outside and it was dusk; he was exhausted from the ring absorbing his stamina. They entered the RV and put 096 in a chair in front of everyone, it just sat there weeping to itself. Alex went to a small room with a bed and took off the ring and crashed on the spot. Zack sat there bored that his phone had died, so he grabbed a marker and drew a smiling face on the sack on 096's head and on the sides drew dicks pointing to the mouth with the word gay on them. He heard a growl and stopped drawing and laughed to himself at his work. Jeff dragged 096 to a small room and locked it from the outside and they all went off to their own small room to sleep as the RV continued on its route.

_It was dark outside and the lights were shut off in the RV. There was a slight clatter of metal and then a soft click of a door. 096 had unlocked the door and slowly crawled along the floor to Zack's room. He was sound asleep and was woken up to someone shaking his shoulder. Then, right there in front of him. He barely made out a pale face with white eyes smiling at him with a twisted grin right before its jaw stretched out to unimaginable length and began to scream and shout right before tearing at his arms and his face ripping them to shreds. Zack screamed as loud as he could and called out for help and noticed the pain was only getting worse and worse as he was being mauled by this creature. It finally stopped after a while and walked out of the blood soaked room leaving him there bleeding and writhing in agony. _

Alex woke up to the sound of soft screaming. He got up and went out to the hall of the RV. Zack's door opened and the screaming got louder. he saw a long white leg pop out and he quickly shifted his sight to the floor. Out of the corner of his eye he saw 096 put the sack on its head and walked to its room and stood in its doorway. Alex looked over at it and saw a poorly drawn face with its hand making a shushing gesture before the door closed and he heard it lock once again. That sent a terrible shiver down his back and he turned to Zack's room. Blood was leaking from the entrance and he entered, the sight was horrifying. The room that was once a pale grey was now crimson red and coated with blood and Zack lied there on the floor gasping for air and splashing in his own gore. As he stared at the scene he swore he heard the giggling of small children coming from 096's room.

Jeff burst out of his room and grunted as he saw Zack on the ground. He checked the doors lock that he put on 096's room and it was fastened shut and secure just as he had left it. Tyler finally made his way out and began to shout at Jeff about keeping the door locked. Alex interrupted him and explained that he heard 096 open the door itself. Everyone was in shock, but Tyler had no sympathy for Zack because he had messed with it. They realized that this creature was far more intelligent than they had expected and they still had a long while before they would reach the facility. They decided to give Zack a few pain killers before locking him in his room and going to their own rooms to sleep once again. Alex could not fall asleep for the longest time because he was so afraid. Every so often, he would hear giggling and then crying from outside. They made it to the facility and brought SCP-096 along with them. They were greeted by a large group of what looked like black ops soldiers pointing guns at them. "Alex [CLASSIFIED] you are coming with us, you and your team know too much. Don't worry well take great care of you." Alex felt a sudden pain of betrayal and began to speak before he was clogged with the butt of an assault rifle right in the nose and blacked out.

Alex observed that he was in a bright white room with him in the middle. His nose was broken and dripping blood. His head was pounding and he was tied to a chair in his boxers. He waited hours upon hours before he heard a door open behind him. "Hello Alex, we are from The Chaos Insurgency and we are afraid you know far too much to be let free." "In other words, it is our order from commander Eth that we terminate you ASAP and bring back Omni and 714." Alex was terrified, he was not going to go home and he was going to be killed on the spot never to say goodbye to his wife.

The door opened again and he shook at the view. 096 was put in front of him with the sack still over its head. "We'll let you have a nice chat with 096 before we return to dispose of your body, ironic isn't it? That they had you go out on your way to capture this monster and now it's going to be your end to life." They walked out and he sat there in silence with 096. Suddenly, it reached over and pulled Alex closer to it and whispered in his ear in his own voice "I will kill them all don't worry, but first it's finally time you get what you desired most…" then it proceeded to take off the sack slowly revealing its colorless eyes and sharp teeth smiling at him before tearing him apart.

Voice 1: Sir, we have a major problem here.

Voice 2: Please elaborate. Has the target been captured?

Voice 1: Yes sir, it is currently locked away in the facility while we wait for further instructions. But the problem is that the man we sent to obtain SCP-096 had been tempted to look at it and was terminated.

Voice 2: Just make a cover up story for the body and send a telegram to his friends and family saying that he died a war hero

Voice 1: Roger that.

END


End file.
